


Children of the Iyrin, a Dictionary

by Siavahda



Series: Children of the Iyrin [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siavahda/pseuds/Siavahda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dictionary of terms for the <i>Children of the Iyrin</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Iyrin, a Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> More terms will be added as they come up in the story!

Aatam – one of the Nephilim castes; a Nephilim male. Faster and stronger than normal humans, incapable of working magic. Does not manifest wings or blood-gifts. Has only one pheromone/scent-gland, at the left-hand base of the neck. The second-largest caste; usually born as twins, six aatami are born for every one lilit. (Pronounced: ah-tam).

 

Aatami – plural of aatam. (Pronounced: ah-tam-ee).

 

Aieon – a Nephilim family unit, also known as a ‘pack’. The traditional arrangement is one lilit, one norea, and multiple aatami, most of whom will usually be the lilit’s lovers. Very large aieons may have more than one norea. Homosexual lilitu will share the responsibilities of an aieon as joint-leaders. (Pronounced: ae-on).

 

Bite – when capitalized, refers to the injection of a lilit’s venom into another Nephilim. This stamps the lilit’s saena onto the individual as a claim of ownership/protection. Bites can be non-permanent—the venom injected into the right-hand side of the neck, wherein the ‘scent-stamp’ dissolves in 6-12 months—or permanent—the venom injected into the individual’s scent-gland at the left-hand side of the neck, wherein the venom is replicated within the gland, causing the individual to manufacture the lilit’s own saena as a permanent stamp of ownership/protection.

 

Canton – the area which is a particular lilit’s territory in the human world, usually referring to the territory which she and her aieon patrol for demons. (Pronounced: can-tonne).

 

Haven – the base of operations within a canton, where foreign Nephilim must present themselves upon entering a territory not their own. Can also serve as a sanctuary for visiting Nephilim.

 

Iyrin – the angels known as the Watchers, assigned to watch over humanity in its beginnings. However, 200 of the Iyrin were seduced into granting select human women powers to protect humanity from demons; these women became the Saharias. The Iyrin’s children by these women were the Nephilim. (Pronounced: Eye-rin).

 

Kantaisä – blood-gift, one of the powers given to the Nephilim daughters by their Iyrin parents. Each Nephilim lineage has its own kantaisä from its particular Iyrin ancestor, and most lilitu manifest the same kantaisä as their mothers _._ Occasionally a lilit will manifest the kantaisä of their biological father’s lineage instead. (Pronounced: can-tie-sah).

 

Kantaisän – plural of kantaisä. (Pronounced: can-tie-san).

 

Lilit – one of the Nephilim castes; a Nephilim female. Faster and stronger than normal humans or other Nephilim, manifests wings and a blood-gift during puberty. Incapable of working magic. Has pheromone/scent-glands at the back of the throat, left-hand base of the neck, under the arms, and at the groin. Has venomous fangs in the upper jaw, which drop during puberty; this venom can be used to transform non-Nephilim into Nephilim, or to Mark pack-members. A lilit’s blood, breath, and touch are all toxic to demons. A lilit’s blood will also transform a doorway into a portal to Nayatseren, which any Nephilim can then use until the blood dries. Extremely dominant, possessive, and territorial; without the presence of a norea to calm them, lilitu forced into close contact will be driven to attack each other. The rarest caste; one lilit is born for every six aatami. (Pronounced: lill-it).

 

Lilitare – a lilit who is the head of an aieon. (Pronounced: lill-it-are-ray).

 

Liliataren – plural of lilitare. (Pronounced: lill-it-are-ren).

 

Lilíon – a term of familial relation, equivalent to ‘daughter’, referring specifically to a lilit child. (Pronounced: lill-ee-on).

 

Lilitu – plural of lilit. (Pronounced: lill-it-oo).

 

Mark – another term for Bite.

 

Nayatseren – the home ‘world’ of the Nephilim; a small dimension attached to Earth’s reality, which only Nephilim can enter. Created by the Saharias to protect their Nephilim children from the wrath of the non-Iyrin angels. The Saharias actually transformed into the wall of this world, where they can still be seen in the sky as a network of bright stars. With a lilit’s blood, any Nephilim can create a portal to Nayatseren, and from Nayatseren can create a portal to anywhere in the human world. (Pronounced: nie-at-sere-en).

 

Neashira - the exact translation is ‘constellation’; refers to a bloodline or family.

 

Nephilim – the children and descendants of the Iyrin and the Saharias. They are dedicated to protecting humanity from demons. Originally made up of 200 families, they have grown into many more by virtue of turning members of other races into Nephilim, and daughter-packs splitting off from their mother-bloodline. (Pronounced: nef-ill-im).

 

Norea – one of the Nephilim castes; a biologically agender individual. Faster and stronger than normal humans, capable of working magic. Does not manifest wings or blood-gift. Has pheromone/scent-glands at the back of the throat, the left-hand base of the neck, and in both wrists. Capable of producing pheromones that calm members of other castes, as well as triggering puberty and ovulation in lilitu. Pronouns: ve/vir/virs. The largest caste; ten noreas born for every one lilit. (Pronounced: nore-ee-a).

 

Noreas – plural of norea. (Pronounced: nore-ee-as).

 

Saena – the unique scent-signature of an individual Nephilim. (Pronounced: say-nah).

 

Saharias, The – the Star-Mothers; the Primes; the First Ones. Originally human women, they were created into something new by their Iyrin lovers, becoming something between human and angels capable of destroying demons with ease. With their magic, they created Nayatseren, becoming the metaphysical ‘wall’ which encloses that small world. (Pronounced: sah-are-ree-as).

 

Suzerain – the form of address for a lilitare, a lilit who rules an aieon. (Pronounced: suze-er-rain).

 

Syre – the form of address of a lilit. (Pronounced: sire).

 

 _Udug_ – demons. (Pronounced: oo-dug).    

 

Zazi – a term of familial relation equivalent to ‘father’, used to refer to all aatami in the aieon of a child’s mother, regardless of biological relationship to the child in question. First names or nicknames are listed after the title to differentiate between aatami; e.g., ‘Zazi Nasir’ or ‘Zazi Tariq’. (Pronounced: zaz-ee).

 

Zither – a term of familial relation equivalent to ‘mother’, referring specifically to the biological lilit parent of a child. (Pronounced: zith-er).

 

Zohar Ariel – the Nephilim Queen. The title is not hereditary, but elected by the heads of each of the original 200 bloodlines. A Queen may also be usurped by trial by combat, at which point the winner becomes the new Zohar Ariel. The elections are held every seven years. The Zohar Ariel is bound to Nayatseren and can only leave it for short periods; because of her bond, she can draw on some of the Saharias’ magic. This allows her to break aieons and prevent selected individuals from entering Nayatseren. (Pronounced zo-har ariel).

 


End file.
